


Jealous

by rainbowgoddess



Category: due South
Genre: Challenge Response, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-01-20
Updated: 2001-01-20
Packaged: 2018-11-10 23:15:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11136597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowgoddess/pseuds/rainbowgoddess
Summary: Fraser is jealous of Ray's relationship with Stella.





	Jealous

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).
    
    
    JEALOUS by Iris Gray
    email:
    web page: http://victoria.tc.ca/~wy236
    
    Benton Fraser watched his partner, Ray Kowalski, chatting with his ex-wife,
    Assistant States' Attorney Stella Kowalski. He tried to suppress the
    feelings of jealousy that Stella's presence inspired. After all, she
    was Ray's EX wife. Ray and Fraser were together now. And Stella had not
    been very fond of her ex husband since their divorce, subjecting him
    to cutting remarks and sarcastic comments every time they encountered
    each other. But they seemed to be getting along today, at least. He should
    be happy that Ray and Stella were getting along. They had to work together
    on prosecuting Ray's cases, and things would go much more smoothly if
    they weren't arguing all the time. Fraser pasted on a phony smile as
    he sat at Ray's desk and waited for him. 
    
    "So, Ray, how are you and Fraser doing these days?" Stella asked politely.
    She had been surprised by her ex-husband's news that he and Fraser were
    a couple. Not that Ray's being gay had surprised her - she'd suspected
    it for quite awhile, starting near the end of their marriage. She just
    hadn't known that Benton Fraser was also gay, or that he was interested
    in Ray. But she was relieved to see that Ray had someone in his life
    and was no longer mooning over her or trying to get her to take him back.
    He was more like the "old" Ray, the one she'd been in love with at one
    time. Maybe they could even become friends.
    
    "We're doin' just great, Stella, thanks for askin'," answered Ray cheerfully.
    It was nice to talk to Stella like normal adult human beings for a change
    and not feel like he'd just come out on the losing end of a round of
    verbal kung fu. Stella had a sharp tongue and biting wit, and while it
    served her well in court, it had also had the effect of making Ray Kowalski
    feel about two feet tall sometimes. He had to admit that the way he'd
    behaved after their divorce hadn't been exactly mature. He'd come pretty
    close to stalking her. That was behavior he was not proud of. But things
    were different now that he had Fraser in his life. "You seein' anybody
    these days?" 
    
    "I don't have time for a social life lately," sighed the attorney. "When
    I finally get home at the end of the day it's all I can do to microwave
    a frozen dinner and fall into bed." 
    
    Ray put his hand on her arm. "Aw, Stell, you shouldn't be working so
    hard. You'll wear yourself out," he said with concern.
    
    Stella patted the hand and smiled. "It's nice of you to be concerned
    about me, Ray, but I knew what the workload would be when I took this
    job. It isn't always like this." 
    
    Fraser's eyes widened. It looked as if Ray and Stella were flirting.
    No, he told himself, you're jumping to conclusions. They're just being
    friendly.
    
    Ray and Stella finally parted company and the detective returned to his
    desk. "So, how is Stella?" Fraser asked.
    
    "She works too hard," answered Ray. "She says she doesn't even go out
    anymore. Isn't dating or anything. It's too bad. She needs someone in
    her life."
    
    Ben shrugged. "She had you, and she let you go."
    
    "I know." Was he mistaken, or was that a look of regret he saw on Ray's
    face? 
    
    "Let's not talk about the Stella," Ray said suddenly. "Let's talk about
    where you an' me are going for dinner tonight."
    
    "We're going out tonight?" asked Fraser.
    
    "It's our three month anniversary, remember?"
    
    Ben's smile was genuine this time. "How could I forget the best day of
    my life?" But he had forgotten, for a moment. He'd been too preoccupied
    watching his lover flirt with his ex wife. //Stop that// he told himself.
    //Ray's like that with everyone. It doesn't mean anything. It doesn't
    mean that he wants her back.// He pushed those thoughts aside as he helped
    Ray plan their anniversary dinner.
    
    A couple of weeks went by without their seeing Stella, and then one day
    she was back at the 27th. Ray greeted her with a quick hug. "How ya been,
    Stell?"
    
    "Same old, same old," Stella replied. The two chatted for a few minutes,
    oblivious to the Mountie who was staring at them from across the room.
    
    //It doesn't mean anything// Fraser told himself. //He hugged her. So
    what? He's simply a very affectionate person.//  But the pangs of jealousy
    still lingered. 
    
    "So, ya met anyone new lately?" Ray asked his former wife.
    
    "Well ... " she blushed slightly.
    
    "Come on, spill," ordered Kowalski.
    
    "All I can say right now is, maybe," answered Stella.
    
    "Well, I hope your 'maybe' turns into something more definite," he said.
    "I want ya to be happy, like Ben an' I are happy."
    
    Yes, this was most definitely a different Ray, if he was encouraging
    her to date. "It's too early to tell yet. I'll keep you posted." She
    looked at her watch. "Oops, I have to run. Nice seeing you, Ray. Give
    Fraser my regards." Impulsively, she kissed him on the cheek before she
    left. 
    
    Fraser restrained himself - barely - from jumping out of his chair. Stella
    had kissed Ray! The detective looked a bit embarrassed, but pleased.
    Fraser, on the other hand, was in a bad mood for the rest of the day.
    
    Several months passed. Stella came by the precinct fairly often, sometimes
    on business, but sometimes, it seemed, just to see Ray. One day Fraser
    got a call at the Consulate. "Hey, Fraser, I have to take a rain check
    on our lunch today. Stella has a case she needs to discuss with me and
    we figured we may as well do it over lunch."
    
    "Oh. I see." Fraser didn't know what to say. "Well, have a good time."
    
    "Look, I'm really sorry, Frase. I'll make it up to ya, I promise." 
    
    "You don't have to do that, Ray."
    
    "Well, I want to. I'll take ya to dinner instead. Pick ya up around 7:30?"
    
    "Er, I can't make it tonight, Ray." Fraser didn't really want to see
    his partner tonight. "Inspector Thatcher has a lot of work for me to
    do." That was true. She didn't need him to do it tonight, but he left
    that part out.
    
    "Screw the Ice Queen. I wanna take ya to dinner."
    
    "I really can't, Ray."
    
    There was a sigh on the other end of the line. "All right. Another time,
    then." 
    
    "Yes, another time."
    
    "Love ya, Frase."
    
    "And I you, Ray."
    
    Another week passed and once again Stella was at the 27th precinct. She
    seemed quite excited. Showing Ray the engagement ring on her hand, she
    said, "I'm getting married!" 
    
    With a whoop, Ray threw his arms around her, picked her up and swung
    her around. "That's great news, Stell! I'm so happy for you!" Hard to
    believe, but it was true. He was happy for Stella. He wasn't jealous.
    Stella deserved to be happy.
    
    Watching Ray and Stella together, Fraser saw the ring. He saw Ray holding
    Stella and the look of joy on the man's face. Something snapped. He'd
    seen enough. He picked up his hat and quietly left the precinct.
    
    Ray almost didn't see him go. "Where's Fraser going?" Stella inquired.
    
    "Beats me," said Ray. "Maybe the Ice Queen needed him."
    
    "He looked kind of upset," noted Stella with concern.
    
    "You think so?" She nodded.
    
    "I'd better go after him then. Congratulations again, Stella. I'm real
    happy for ya." He gave her a peck on the cheek then left to find Fraser.
    
    Benton, meanwhile, was in his office at the Consulate. He sat on his
    cot, feeling numb. Ray and Stella. They were getting married again. He'd
    seen how happy Ray was. He'd seen the ring. He should have known that
    Ray had always wanted Stella. He'd just been a substitute until Ray could
    get her back. She was the one he truly loved. He didn't know what had
    changed her mind and made her take him back, but she seemed happy.
    
    "Fraser! You in here?" came Ray's voice. What was he doing here? Going
    to invite his ex lover to the wedding? He didn't answer.
    
    "Ah, there you are. I was wonderin' where you'd got to." Ray sat down
    next to Fraser on the cot. "What made ya take off like that? Stella said
    you looked upset."
    
    "I had things to do," answered Ben.
    
    "Well, you missed hearing the news. Stella's getting married."
    
    "Congratulations," murmured the Mountie.
    
    "Huh?"
    
    "To you and Stella. I know that's what you've always wanted, to marry
    her again. I hope that the two of you are very happy together."
    
    "Fraser, what planet are you on? I have no idea what you're talking about."
    
    "You and Stella getting remarried," answered Fraser.
    
    "Me an' the Stella? No way. Stella is my ex. Ex. As in, not my wife anymore.
    And not gonna be my wife again, either. She's marryin' someone else,
    Fraser."
    
    The Canadian looked confused. "Someone else?" 
    
    "Someone else."
    
    "Not you?"
    
    "Not me."
    
    "But you looked so happy when she told you."
    
    "Sure I'm happy. Stella's my friend. Only my friend, Ben. I don't love
    her anymore. I love you." He knocked playfully on his partner's head.
    "Can you get that through that thick Mountie skull of yours?"
    
    Fraser sighed and covered his face with his hands. "I was wrong," he
    said. "I was so wrong, Ray." 
    
    "Benton Fraser was wrong about something. Alert the press!" Ray said
    with a laugh. 
    
    Ben laughed too. "I must say, I think it's the first time I've ever been
    this happy to be wrong." He looked into his lover's eyes. "I love you,
    Ray. I'm sorry that I didn't trust you." 
    
    "I love you too, Ben. Next time, can you try talking to me instead of
    jumping to conclusions?" 
    
    Taking his partner into his arms, Ben answered, "I hope that there won't
    be a next time." 
    
    "So where we goin' tonight?" Ray queried.
    
    "Going?"
    
    "Nine month anniversary, Benton-Buddy. Or did you forget?"
    
    Fraser groaned. "I did forget. I'm sorry, Ray."
    
    "Well, I guess you'll just have to make it up to me after dinner, then."
    
    Ben got up and locked his office door, then pulled Ray back down on the
    cot. "I'd prefer to make it up to you right now."
    
    And Ben and Ray had a very happy anniversary.
    
    END
    
    


End file.
